


Beneath Me

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: nekid_spike, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6011851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he was William she broke his heart now Spike gets even.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beneath Me

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Beneath Me  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Spike/Cecily  
>  **Rating:** NC-17, Rape/Non-Con  
>  **Word Count:** 1,747  
>  **Summary:** When he was William she broke his heart now Spike gets even.  
>  **A/N:** written for rbfvid for nekid_spike's Secret Valentine Gift Exchange. I hope you like it!

“Whatever happened to that bloody awful poet, the one who had that crush on you? What was his name again?” The man thought for a moment. “Oh right. It was William.”

Cecily’s nose wrinkled in distaste at the mere mention of his name. “I don’t know and I could care less. I am only thankful he finally took the hint.”

“Hint, my dear Cecily? You couldn’t have made it any plainer if you’d hit him over the head with your reticule.” The gentleman’s lips turned up in smile as the crowd around them snickered in delight. “Why you were beyond cruel.”

Spike stood outside in the shadows silently watching through the window as her small smile turned to genuine amusement and she tossed her head back and laughed.

There was a time not too long ago when he had lived for the sound of her laughter, to see her eyes shining bright with joy. Until she had aimed her claws at him. _Beneath her, was he?_ A growl ripped from his throat and echoed through the night. He’d show her. Before the night was over he would make her pay for every cruel remark, for every tear she had ever caused him to shed. She might have broken William with her unkind words but Spike was another matter entirely.

 

A few hours later Spike waited patiently in the dark as Cecily walked into her room and turned on the light. Her gasp of fright at finding him there was music to his ears.

“William?” 

The fear in her voice sent the blood rushing straight to his groin and he couldn’t help but smile as he corrected her, “Spike.”

Cecily didn’t understand why he was going by a different name it was none of her concern but his being in her room without an invitation was the height of rudeness. It simply wasn’t done. If the town heard about this it would ruin her reputation and she wouldn’t have it. Especially for someone who was so beneath her. “You have to leave.”

He shook his head as he stared into her eyes. “Not until I get what I came for.”

She twisted her hands into the folds of her dress. There was something about him that made her extremely nervous. “And what exactly is that?”

As his smile widened it became colder and crueler. His eyes roamed her body from head to toe before he raised his head and looked into her eyes once again. “Guess.”

Cold chills danced down her spine leaving her trembling with barely disguised fear. He didn't look at her like he used to or as every other suitor had since with male appreciation for her many obvious charms. The look he was giving her was cold and calculating unlike anything she had been subjected to and quite frankly it scared her to death.

Spike took a step closer.

“I’ll scream.” The words tripped over themselves as they fell out of her mouth.

“I’m sure you’ll want to.” He took another step. “But I wouldn’t.”

Cecily’s eyes grew as round as saucers. “Why not?”

He reached out and caressed a tendril of hair lying across her breast. “Because at the moment you have a chance of surviving our little... rendezvous. But if you scream I may not be so generous and you want me to be generous...” He leaned his head to the side and gently tugged her hair. “Don’t you?”

She swallowed hard. “Y...ye.. yes.”

The words were barely out of her mouth before he was on her. In one fell swoop he closed the distance between them, grabbed her dress by the collar and pulled. The ripping and tearing of the expensive fabric echoed through the room and it was all she could do not to scream her head off. But somehow she managed to control the urge. 

As the rest of her clothes fell in tatters to the floor Cecily stood still as a statue. She couldn’t run, she couldn’t move. Fear enveloped her. _This couldn’t be happening._ The words ran through her mind paralyzing her with disbelief.

“Since I’m beneath you. We’re...”

Her heartbeat thundered in her ears drowning out his words. _That was what this was about? He was doing this because she had told him the truth? One was supposed to be praised or rewarded for being truthful not scared out of their wits and punished... and especially not like this!_

A sharp, stinging slap to her thigh brought her attention back to him. “As I was saying...” Each word was punctuated with a growl. “Since you think I’m beneath you. We will just have to see how you feel when it’s you who is beneath me.”

A loud frightened whimper escaped Cecily and she began to back away slowly, she couldn’t stop herself. 

Spike didn’t move, he just stared at her with an icy gaze. “Go ahead. Run. I dare you.”

The foot of the bed hit the backs of her knees as she stopped cold in her tracks. There was nowhere for her to run she was caught. She bowed her head and waited for her fate and prayed with all of her might that she would survive the encounter.

He knew the second she gave up, the fear of death outweighed her fear of what he was going to do to her delectable body. Without a word he moved toward her with a panther’s grace, a loud vicious snarl ripping from his throat. This was what he’d been waiting for, the moment he would have unfettered access to her alabaster skin and the blood pumping warm and rich beneath it.

His hands were hard and unyielding as he grabbed her hips, spun her around and pushed her face down on the bed. After he dropped his trousers Spike crawled on the bed behind her. Slowly, almost gently his hands caressed the length of her back before circling her firm round buttocks. He groaned in appreciation as she trembled in fear beneath his touch. 

With a snarl Spike pulled her to her knees and slammed his cock inside of her before she had barely found purchase on the bed. As he ripped through her maidenhead a thrill swept through him and he quickly clamped his hand over her mouth to capture her scream of pain. “No screaming remember?” Spike hissed against her neck.

As soon as she nodded her head he dropped his hand and grabbed her hips. His fingers dug into the tender skin leaving half moon marks as he thrust hard and deeper inside of her body. But Spike could care less. The bruises were in a place that wouldn’t show so her reputation would stay in tact but they would be a constant reminder of this moment for her... at least until they faded. His brow wrinkled. He didn’t like the thought of Cecily forgetting this, of forgetting him. He wanted, no he needed this moment to last in her memories for a lifetime, to be something she could never forget. But what could he do to make this moment more memorable?

A wickedly cruel smile threatened to split his face as a thought occurred to him. He slowed his thrusts, angled his cock and began to nudge that certain little spot deep inside of Cecily until her tremors grew harsher but this time it wasn’t fear... or at least not all of it.

“No. Please no. Don’t do this.” She didn’t know what was happening to her, what he was making her body feel. All she knew was that it scared her more than the harsh treatment he had subjected her to moments before.

Slow and easy Spike rocked his body against hers, sending his cock deeper and deeper inside of her as his hands glided along her back before sliding around to caress her breasts, pulling and tweaking at her nipples until they were pebble hard.

She was panting as wave after wave of pleasure washed over her. Whatever this was couldn’t be happening to her. Not with him. _Why was he doing this?_ She just didn’t understand. Lights danced before her eyes as his fingers slid between her legs. It was all she could do not to scream. It was too much... it wasn’t enough.

A low, vicious growl erupted from deep within him as he pinched her clit and bit down on the side of her neck. Warm, delicious blood flooded his mouth and slid down his throat as her inner walls clamped around his cock.

Cecily’s eyes widened, her mouth opened in a silent scream as her orgasm was ripped from her body. It felt as if a volcano had erupted inside of her and all she could do was fist her hands into the sheets and hold on.

Faster and faster Spike thrust his cock deeper inside of her until finally with a shout his orgasm rocked through him.

The moment he was finished Spike pulled out of her bruised body and began to dress. It was time to leave he’d gotten what he’d came for and now he had no further use for her. With a smug smile he glanced back over his shoulder at the crumpled woman still lying naked on the bed her neck and her thighs covered in her own blood.

“It has got to be hell knowing you enjoyed something you didn’t have a choice in and from someone who is.. What were your words again?” Spike paused as he pretended to think. “Oh, right. Someone who is beneath you.“ He wiped his thumb across his lips to remove the trace of blood before sucking his thumb into his mouth. “And I’ll bet you’ll never forget it.” With a wicked grin on his face he blew a kiss in her direction before he turned and walked out of the room.

Cecily struggled to sit up and pull the sheet around her body. She sat there, her body and mind completely addled until it finally dawned on her what he had done. Shivers wracked her body and she couldn’t stop trembling, it was all she could do not to cry from the injustice of it all. In that moment she knew he was right. No matter what happened in the future and even if she lived to be a hundred years old she would never forget Spike, not only for what he’d taken from her but for what he had made her do.


End file.
